fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn's Adventure
is a 2D role-playing platformer, developed and published by for release on Steam worldwide on October 14. Taking place on a fictional version of Earth, the story chronicles the story of Glenn, an optimistic yet naive musician, who after learning of being one of a reincarnated warrior, sets off on a journey across the fictional country of Nexonation to reunite the other warriors and retrive the Mystical Stones, before they can be taken by Misstical and her army to corrupt and ruin the world. The game is themed around surreal and fantasy settings, set in a country based on the culture of the United Kingdom during modern times. The player takes control of two members of The Legacy, comprised of the Four Warrior reincarnations and their assistant Vincent, either in battle or in the overworld. With their chosen members, the player can solve puzzles in the overworld, interact with NPCs and battle enemies in turn-based combat. Battles are unique due to the players influence they can have on attacks and each characters unique abilities to use, by pressing required button commands. The storyline is split into three different sections titled , the and due to the sheer size of the story and are meant to expand on ideas from the previous story and provide follow-ups from previous events. Originally released as a demo, it recieve poor reviews due to the confusing nature and being clearly rushed. Due to this, BitGears began to entirely redo the game, however met multiple stops and reworks, which led the game to development hell. The game was finally finished after 6 years in development and recieved (?) feedback. Due to the sheer size of the story, it is separated into three parts, known as Misstical Mystery, Resisting the Regime and The End. These storylines are released through updates and each story take a certain time inbetween. The story takes place within a fictional version of Earth, on an island located within the continent of Auroe, known as Nexonation. In the city of Emarown is a flat, home to one of the unknowing reincarnation of the Four Warriors who are always foreseen to defeat the reincarnation of Arsis, an entity whose sole purpose is to rule the world and the galaxy. Inside, is the struggling, arrogant and workaholic, Glenn and his laided back and daft flatmate, Luke. Soon after a small meteor crashes through the window, Glenn realises who he is after having a trippy, lucid dream. Now Glenn must recruit the other Four Warriors and must escape from his own demise from the oncoming Misstical Invasion. Years after the catastrophic Misstical Mystery storyline, Earth is invaded by a intergalactic terrorist organisation, led by their leader Kristal. Successfully taking over Earth, the Four Warriors are taken as hostages and manipulated into being their weapon and with a mysterious source of power, two thirds of Nexonation has either been corrupted or turned into a mysterious area and is now left flying in the air. Under a new threat, Luke is forced into being the leader of the rebellion. With new and old characters alike, Luke and his team of rebellions must travel against the new Nexonation and stop Kristal from taking over the Milky Way. With Nexonation entirely corrupted and still stuck in the air, The Legacy are soon in more trouble after a pulse wave destroys everything on Earth. Causing this and taking advantage of the situation is the daunting, eerie Cynical, who is now on the search for the Mystical Stones, unknowning that the power has been used by Glenn. Learning of this, Cynical has now her eyes on destroying everything and cause suffering, The Legacy now must cleanse Nexonation and make any attempts to prevent Cynical from destroying the galaxy. The battle system used in Glenn's Adventure is turn-based, based on a side-view battle system similar to Paper Mario's battle system. The system is engaged in combat if a visible enemy is either attacked or seen in the sight of the enemy; depending on who gets attacked first, the battle system will determine if the battle will start with The Legacy's favour or the enemies favour, meaning that either one of them will start first, allowing either one to strike one another. In battle, The Legacy is given five options, projected onto the screen from the Save Stone in the bottom left, with the enemy/enemies in view on the right side, differing from what enemy Glenn engages battle with. Depending on the outcome of a battle, either the enemy or The Legacy will be victorious. For The Legacy to win a battle, the player must elimnate the enemy/enemies on the right side, where their HP runs down 0 by attacks or by running away from battle; if The Legacy were to run from battle, the enemy will remain visible in the overworld. For the enemy group to win in a battle against The Legacy, they must overpower them by lowering their HP to 0 for the current partners in battle; stats for The Legacy can be seen in the top left of the screen. The Legacy's stats can be viewed on the top left of the screen for the remainder of the battle, viewing the partner's HP and Glenn's Brain Power. If The Legacy is far more powerful than the enemy that they are facing, the enemy will be defeated, only if they are approached. In battle, only two partners can be used in battle and if both are eliminated, the battle is over. The members have dedicated buttons for their actions and can be swapped once per turn. During battle, each Legacy member have unique battle techniques, activated by timed button presses. These techniques and their coresponding member are: *Glenn and his technique to take advantage of the current songs rhythm by pressing his button to the beat of the current song, attacking the enemy and stacking damage until the beat is lost. *Although Josh does not have a unique technique, he can tell the stats of the current enemies health, defence, speed and damage. *Michael can stun or confuse an enemy depending on their speed, if his speed stats are higher than the enemy. *Hutch can take advantage of the enemy's defense, decreasing it further however by increasing their offense. *Vincent can assist any party members technique, for example attacking with Glenn to the beat of the song. In rare occasions in battle, the Legacy can perform a Critical Hit, which are normal attacks however with an increase of 2.0x in damage against the enemy. They are distinguished from other attacks by a unique clang sound and the text CRIT flying past the enemy's head. Although rare, enemies can also perform a critical hit against the Legacy, however with an increase of 0.2x in damage. The Legacy can perform counters by pressing their dedicated button before being attacked by the enemy. This reduces damage by half and can perform a swift attack by pressing their dedicated button again. The enemy can perform an attack if The Legacy has finished their turn or have approached the group first. All enemies in battle can attack either of the current members on screen, decreasing HP and sometimes stealing items, depending on the enemy. Enemies can call for help in rare occasions, depending if they are by themselves or are low health. After a turn is finished, the turn shifts back to The Legacy. For the most of the playthrough, any two members of The Legacy are controlled by the player as they travel across various locations within Nexonation. Each area is separated by chapters and are accessed by the use of transportation, mainly trams, the train station and buses, with each chapter being in a new location and older locations usually changing, depending on where the player is in the story. Each chapter depends on each member’s abilities to progress through such as Glenn’s Mystical Power or Hutch’s powerful punches. Throughout the game, each character’s abilities, levels and stats can be upgraded by upgrade drinks dropped by enemies or bosses. The unique abilities that The Legacy can perform in the overworld are: *Glenn's Mystical Power can be used to teleport to previously visited location. *Josh can tell information based on the location they are in or by the person they are facing. *Michael can throw a shot put, which can attack an enemy without the need for a battle and can activiate switches. *Hutch can through powerful punches towards weak objects or hallow walls, revealing a new path. *Halifax can build a small bridge to cross paths that were previously not reachable. In between chapters are interludes which the player control test subjects taken by Misstical, being Piper, Laura, River, Luke and Goldie, however when compared to Glenn, they are limited on how they play being restricted to movement, being only allowed to move around and interact with objects and doors. The interludes tell short stories about the subjects lives. The Legacy each have their own stats, that increase every level up. Each stats are unique and sometimes unique to one member. To level up stats, The Legacy must fill their XP bar to the max, with all stats increasing with the exception of Health Points and Ability Power, where the player can only choose to upgrade one of the two. The stats are: *Health Points (HP) - Shows The Legacy's HP. It will decrease after being attacked and after reaching zero, will leave the chosen member unusable until revived. If all Legacy members are dead, the game is over and the player is sent back to the hospital or the title screen. *Ability Power (AP) - This allows The Legacy to use their unique abilities in battle and can no longer be used after reaching zero. To recharge AP, the player may choose to rest in a hotel or use items that replenishes AP. **An alternative for exclusively Glenn is Brain Power (BP), which is meter that can not be changed and is stuck to Glenn's current age, being 21. It can be recharged after an in-game week, meditating or by consuming items that recover BP. *Experience Points (EXP) - This shows each Legacy members experience and how much is needed before levelling up. *Offense - Determines how strong an attack is from each Legacy member. It can be increased by levelling up or equiping weapon upgrades. *Defence - Lowers damage recieved by enemies. It can be increased by levelling up or equiping defensive items. *Speed - Determines who begins a battle, and can be increased by levelling up or by equiping body items. NOTE The stats below show do not consider the use of offensive or defensive equipment. The Legacy can upgrade their abilities for use in the overworld and battle using Upgrade Drinks, dropped by rare enemies and bosses. These upgrade drinks are: *Squash Upgrader - A nice fruity syrup, best mixed with water. Can be used by all of The Legacy. *Cola Upgrader - A sweet, carbonated drink, best when cold. Can only be used by Glenn. *Coffee Upgrader - A hot brewed drink made out of roasted coffee beans, best while it's warm. Can only be used by Josh. *Glucose Enhanced Upgrader - A sweet glucose-water solution, best while it's cold. Can only be used by Michael. *Oil Upgrader - A can of oil, best whenever unless you're human. Can only be used by Hutch. *Green Tea Upgrader - A type of tea that is green, best while hot. Can only be used by Vincent. Upgrade Drinks can only be used up to three times on each character, and are only usuable in the overworld. Equipment are items that The Legacy can equip themselves to protect and defend themselves. They can be equipped in the Equipment subscreen, which is comprised of different equippable items. These items stats can be displayed in the stats subscreen. There five equipment slots, being Head, Body, Limbs and two spare slots for Gum and Weapon Upgrades. The Legacy is comprised of the reincarnations of the Four Warriors and their assistant, Vincent, who is there to make sure that they do not fail on their mission. Sector 1 comprises of four unknowing and unwilling civilians, selected out of many to be tested on. Determined to make out it out alive, they must turn their lives around. The Legacy's Backup are noticable people who temporarily join one of the Four Warrior's party. Although not temporarily joining them on their journey, they have a big hand in assisting them to continue on their journey. The rest of enemies can be found here. Common enemies are enemies that can be found everywhere around Nexonation. NOTE - The table below is subject to change. A list of goods can be found here. Goods are items that the Legacy can collect during their adventure, sometimes being necessary. These items that need to be collected are key items, and are separated into their own catergory in the inventory. Normal goods are items that hold a variety of effects to assist The Legacy or hinder the enemies. They can be found in shops around Nexonation or occasionally by enemies, being dropped after defeat with dropped goods sometimes including weapons. Each of the Legacy can hold up to 30 items in their inventory, which can be found by pressing START to open the menu. If the Legacy's inventory is full and picks up a new item, they can choose to either discard the item or replace it with another item. A list of Weapon Upgrades can be found here. Weapon Upgrades are equipable upgrades to weapons that the Legacy can collect during their adventure. These upgrades improve a weapon's offence and give a weapon a unique ability or efffect. The Legacy individually can only equip one weapon upgrade, that transfer to their weapons. Glenn’s Adventure takes place in Nexonation, covering across different areas surrounding Glenn’s apartment, with the city centre of Bridged taking place as the central hub area, with each chapter allowing Glenn to travel to a new location through a different way of transportation. Fodner is an underground village, home to the Hugner species and a low crime rate, meaning that enemies are unlikely. Homes consists of small straw-like houses and little camps made of leaves and twigs. Services that can be used include a hospital to heal up, a small shop to stock up on items and a hotel to rest in. Bridged is the capital of Nexonation, home to many people and a high crime rate area, meaning that enemies are more common and more likely to be found. To arrive to Bridged, all forms of transportation can be used and is connected with Loived and Lonsert. Services that can be used are hotels where The Legacy can rest and regenerate health at a cost, hospitals where The Legacy can heal up, a City Centre which is full of shops and a clock tower. Loived is a city, home to the world's biggest shopping area. Crime rates are moderate, meaning that the enemy spawn rates are common. Marthies Suburb, is essentially a small suburb, hidden behind hills. TBA *Credit to Tigzon for header templates. Category:Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:2D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:PC Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Glenn's Adventure Category:Original Games